


Orbital

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Soul Bond, Tattoos, retired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, it worked the way it was supposed to.  There was no reason to think it would ever be anything other than what it was.  That was before hell though, before Dean sacrificed his life with blood and body and spirit and soul. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbital

 

 

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/hunters_retreat/pic/0001e1ga/)

 

 

 

  
  
He wasn’t surprised it took so long to realize what they’d done.  At first, it worked the way it was supposed to.  There was no reason to think it would ever be anything other than what it was.  That was before hell though, before Dean sacrificed his life with blood and body and spirit and soul. 

 

 

When Dean was raised from hell they were so focused on the apocalypse and the tension between them that it kept them from noticing anything strange.  If he’d really thought back to his research a bit more he might have understood what fueled the tension better.  He might have understood his anger and Dean’s need to lash out at him.

 

 

He stared out the window and watched Dean in front of the Impala, hands brushing the front of her with a lover’s tenderness.  It never failed to amaze him how much the car meant to Dean.  He raised his hand to his heart and a wave of affection hit him so hard he gripped the window sill to keep himself from going out to lay his hands on her himself. 

 

 

It wasn’t much, the life they had now, but it was more than he’d hoped for after the truth of his blood had been revealed.  Their place was close to the beach like Sam wanted and far enough away from Stanford to keep Dean anxiety-free.  They’d managed to scrape enough funds together between IOUs and hustling and downright fraud that they had been able to start a small business.  It wasn’t driving cross country, but a couple boats in the marina and a regular tour for the tourists did a lot to keep them busy.  And when Dean was feeling restless, they’d get in the car or hop on the boat and just go.

 

 

They still hunted when Bobby called with a lead or when Dean sniffed something out, but it wasn’t often anymore.  That was one of the first clues; Dean’s eventual capitulation to give up full time hunting.  At the time he’d thought Dean was just getting smart enough to realize they couldn’t live like hunters forever, that they’d lived through Lucifer rising and helped send him back to Hell and they’d done their share.

 

 

The second clue was when Dean stopping going out to the bars all the time. 

 

 

He never brought them back to their place, but it didn’t mean Sam couldn’t imagine what his brother was out doing.  He had a very active imagination in fact.  Some nights, when it got too much, when the worry about Dean’s need to drown himself in alcohol and sex was at its worst, he’d clutch his hand to his heart like that touch could ease his concern.  He’d think about Dean and would know his brother was out there, hurting just like he was, trying to find a place in a world that had no idea of what they’d done to survive it, of what they’d done to ensure everyone else survived.  The last time he’d imagined a blond underneath him, whispering filthy words in his ear and he’d feel the heart rending terror that she might figure out his secret.  They’d both felt it then, felt the other, and been unable to deny what was between them after. 

 

 

It didn’t take long after that to realize he couldn’t touch his hand to his heart without this connection.  It didn’t take long after that to realize that their protective tattoos, when laced with sacrifice and blood, became a permanent binding of souls.

 

 

It took a lot longer to figure out how it could be a good thing to have a direct link to his brother’s thoughts and feelings.

 

 

Dean looked up from the car and turned around as if he could feel eyes on his back.  He smiled slightly at Sam when he saw him standing there.  Dean reached up and put his hand on his heart and Sam felt a rush of heat between them.  He imagined Dean taking him out and splitting him wide open on the back seat.  He wanted to drive to no where and fall asleep on the hood with Dean at his side, naked and sated.

 

 

He took his hand away and wanted to beat his brother bloody for putting those images in his head.  He was never going to get any work done today with those thoughts driving through his brain.  He was gonna … he smiled suddenly as he realized Dean put those thoughts there for a reason.

 

 

He walked away from the living room and to the bedroom, pulling out his old duffle and packing it quickly.  He found Dean’s already packed and he grabbed them both, leaving them by the front door.  He grabbed the cooler and loaded it with ice and drinks and whatever food he could find for the journey.

 

 

When he walked into the living room the bags were gone and he felt a shiver start at the base of his neck which was his own warning that Dean was listening in.  He let out a small laugh and carried the cooler out the front door.  “Impatient much?”  He asked as he locked up the house. 

 

 

Dean smiled.  “Been waiting all morning Sammy.”

 

 

“Maybe you could have just said, hey Sam, how about we take off for the day?”

 

 

Dean shrugged as he opened the car door.  “Yeah, I coulda.”

 

 

Sam put the cooler in the back seat and shook his head, smiling as he rolled down the window and Dean took off to whatever destination he had in mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The field was in the middle of nowhere, some deserted farm that time and weather had taken its toll on.  He didn’t know how Dean found these places, if it was some memory of past hunts or something he’d somehow stumbled upon, but it wasn’t the first time he’d done it.

 

 

He pulled the Impala off the main road and into the gravel drive, pulling around to the right of the house.  The drive continued past and Sam realized it had once been a well used tractor trail.  Dean kept the Impala on it until the road and house were no longer in sight through the rash of trees that sprung up around them.  He didn’t stop until they came to the edge of a large pond. 

 

 

As soon as the car stopped Dean was out the door and grinning like a mad man.  “Think you could handle a few hours with your annoying brother out here?”

 

 

Sam got out slower but he knew his smile was no less than Dean’s.  “Only if you shut up and get to it already.”

 

 

Dean let out a bark of laughter as he got into the trunk and pulled out an old faded blanket that had stains they knew and tried not to think about.  Sam dropped the cooler beside the car and watched as Dean settled the blanket on the hood of the car.  He proceeded to take his shirt off and was unzipping his jeans when he smiled at Sam.  “So … swimming first?”

 

 

Sam swore lightly because Dean had been pressing the tattoo half the trip up, and when Sam responded by touching his own his brother sent the most amazingly dirty thoughts.  He grabbed at Dean and pinned him to the Impala, growling into his mouth.  Dean opened to him but he could feel his smile and the last thing he wanted was a smirking Dean on his hands.  Instead he pulled away from Dean’s lips and lowered his own, licking and nipping his way down his chest.

 

 

He kissed around the tattoo over Dean’s heart and when he felt his brother’s moan under his lips, he licked across the tattoo, trailing the design with his tongue.  His brother’s laughter was gone then, replaced with desire so thick it spread between them in the air, their feelings playing back and forth across the bonding until there was nothing else left. 

 

 

“Sammy …” Dean moaned out as his hand fisted in Sam’s hair, pulling him back up.  He kissed Dean with the same intensity, but he let his hand slide up to Dean’s tattoo, keeping contact with him as Dean began undressing him as quickly as possible.

 

 

It didn’t take long until they were both naked and Dean was sliding up the hood of the car, leaning back on the windshield as he watched Sam crawl up after him.  Dean pulled Sam’s lips back to his as he got close enough and Sam straddled his lap, settling against his brother’s thighs.  Like this, their tattoos brushed together and Sam bit into Dean’s lip at the memory rush of the first time, how they’d come apart with just that. 

 

 

He felt Dean’s hands over his back, felt his fingers flexing and curling into him, holding him close.  He let his own hand travel into Dean’s hair, never long enough to grab but he loved the feel of it anyway, loved the way Dean reacted as if Sam had pulled his hair, following his fingers wherever they wanted Dean to be.  He felt his brother’s mouth open more, felt the hunger building as he rocked his hips forward slightly, his cock rubbing Dean’s stomach. 

 

 

Dean groaned into his mouth and Sam was about to pull away and tell him to get going already, but he felt slick fingers on his lower back, trailing down the crease of his ass, and then circling him lightly.  It was his turn to moan then and when Dean pressed two fingers in he followed their rhythm in his brother’s mouth, tongue fucking into him in mimicry of those thrusts.

 

 

Dean opened him up as fast as he could, both wanting to get on to the main course.  They had all day and slow and lazy under the sun could wait.  When he finally sank onto Dean’s cock he threw his head back and closed his eyes, Dean’s hand on his heart keeping them grounded in one another. 

 

 

Dean thrust up and Sam came down and everything became that motion, the feel of his body underneath him, his fingers in Sam’s hair, his lips on Sam’s skin, the soft blush of breath as Dean chanted his name against it.  He felt Dean’s heartbeat as his own, felt the way his own body tightened around his brother’s cock, felt the intensity of his brother’s unwavering love. 

 

 

It was all he needed and his hand gripped Dean’s skin, pulling them chest to chest, tattoo to tattoo, binding to binding as orgasm ripped through them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They stayed there for a while, one forehead resting on the other, hands holding each other tight, breath and heartbeats synchronized.

 

 

“Jesus.”  Dean finally said into the silence.

 

 

“Sam actually.”  He teased, because it never got old.  It could never get old to see Dean let his head back to just laugh, the sound of pure joy from his brother’s lips darkened by satiated lust, to feel it in his bones, to feel how happy he was.  He laughed with the sound, with the feel, with the love and passion and trust that welled up in his heart as he sat with his brother in the middle of some god forsaken farm in the middle of nowhere. 

 

 

Dean brought his other hand to his lips and kissed the palm softly in an affectionate gesture that was too rare for Sam’s liking, even with the binding between them.  He thought about how this might not have happened if they hadn’t gotten the tattoos, thought about the normal life with a wife and 2.5 kids and a dog and white picket fence and week long vacation he had to ask the Law Firm to get off for.  He thought about their house then, about the boats in the marina and the tours and taking off with his brother when the whim hit them. 

 

 

He wouldn’t trade it for anything.  He might wish things had happened differently for them both, for their family, or for the others who had witnessed things that were never meant to be seen, but he would never wish for anything more or less than Dean’s love.  They were sun and moon, day and night, orbital around one another and they might not have ever figured that out without the ink that bound them together. 

 

 

He felt Dean’s smile again and he looked up.  “Orbital Sam?  Really?”

 

 

“Shut up and get out of my head.”

 

 

Dean pulled his lips close and smiled.  “Does this mean your tides are wrapped around my magnetism?”

 

 

Sam couldn’t give the appropriate eye roll and groan because Dean pulled him into a kiss then.  He didn’t protest though because the one and only thought that he could make out in Dean’s mind was simple.  _Yeah,orbital._

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://whenthewarsover.livejournal.com/profile)[whenthewarsover](http://whenthewarsover.livejournal.com/) challenge. Prompt # 40, Sam learns that there's more to their shared tattoos than he knew. He realizes that he's fine with that, but what about Dean? How will he react when he learns what the tattoos mean?


End file.
